


human shield

by kidlightnings (revolver)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolver/pseuds/kidlightnings
Summary: Mark has one task, and one escort. Mark miscalculated. Set during Battle Before Dawn.





	human shield

**Author's Note:**

> [Whumptober 2019](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019) prompt 4 - human shield
> 
> Set shortly after [Advance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207076)

Mark stole through the night. Matthew and Legault were both on their own missions, and with every other individual carefully allocated, Mark had a sword, dashing down a dark hall with soft shoes.

One escort was all she spared herself, but she'd made a selfish choice. A clever choice, she'd justified to the lords.

“Everyone will feel more at ease if they don't have a mad blade in their midst.. especially on such a tense night. I'm unskilled enough, I won't be in any danger,” she'd chuckled.

Lyn had laughed gently. “The only circumstance that would ever be true. Be careful, and we'll handle it from here.”

Eliwood nodded. “Your plan is exemplary. We'll see it executed.”

Mark had felt  _ good _ about it, then.

Now, in the deep darkness of a royal mansion, Mark felt the cold presence at her back.

The awkward air between them no longer felt like a good idea. None of it did.

“You're clear on the plan?” Mark asked, anything to break the silence.

Karel didn't respond.

When he did speak, he said, “are you having second thoughts?”

Mark blanched.

“About?” she asked.

“Our arrangement,” he said.

Mark shook her head. “No.”

“Good. Keep your head clear. We're just to get the door open to let everyone through.. isn't that right?”

Mark nodded.

“I'll take that as a yes,” Karel said into the darkness.

Mark pressed ahead. Her footsteps were barely audible.

Karel wasn't loud by any stretch, either.

Mark looked both directions down the hallway before them. “This way,” she said, softly, and unconsciously grasped, tugged his hand.

He seized in her grip, and she released immediately.

“Don't,” he bit out.

“Why not,” she whispered back. “It's dark.”

“Not so much I can't see you,” he said.

She continued around the corner.

The hand that grasped her was unexpected enough to make her shriek. She shouted, before her mouth was covered.

Karel didn't move forward at first, she noted, as a blade drew to her throat.

“Why don't you come out,” she heard called past her ear.

Karel stepped into the soft moonlight. “You think you can-” he started, eyes slit and a frown on his lips.

“I think I can keep whatever you're doing at bay.”

Karel's hand started towards his blade, and Mark hissed at the bite of metal into her skin.

“Don't, or I'll kill her, I'll kill your tactician. And you'll not get far, then.”

Karel let his arm hang. Mark could see teeth in what light there was, his lips drew into a smile. “Tactician.. mmn. You know she's not the only one?”

Mark winced.

“But the loss of one, surely, would hurt?”

Karel advanced.

Mark sucked in air sharply. Her neck was bleeding.

“Certainly,” Karel said. “Her mind is a weapon we would be loathe to lose.” He didn't stop walking.

Mark felt tears come to her eyes. She didn't dare speak.

“So stop, or else I'll-”

The voice was cut off with a gurgle. Mark felt the weapon fall, clatter to the ground, and looked down with horror at the sword piercing through her shoulder, and, directly into her captor's chest.

She didn't scream.

“Quiet,” he whispered then into her ear as he slowly drew the blade back and replaced it with two fingers coated thoroughly in vulnerary. The blinding pain that was building was cold, and yet burned as it knitted back together just as quickly as blood started to bubble from it.

She bit her lip tightly.

“Relax,” he murmured, pulling her in against him. “Kiss me.”

And she did.

He held her tightly, and she groaned against his lips. The wound sealed.

“Let's get that door,” Karel murmured, breaking it and pushing her ahead of him.

Her heart hammered in her chest, and she lead them on.


End file.
